Houkou Ten Tailed Dog Demon
by ToxicReaper3
Summary: Legend has it there is a demon called Houkou stronger then the Kyuubi and a girl named Suu has it sealed inside her what will be in stored for the Naruto characters with this exciting twist!
1. Beginning of a New Story

**Here is the full description**

Long ago there was a rumor of a demon more powerful then Kyuubi but nobody knew if it even existed or not. The demons name is Houkou the legendary 10 tailed dog demon, he has specific powers in each of his tail and may use it all at once if desired. Houkou is destructive yet a calm and patient demon. The powers that are sealed into his ten tails are water, wind, earth, fire, lightning, darkness, light, ice, poison, and rage. All of the demons are aware of his existence but believe he is gone because his presence could not be traced. Yet one day a young girl named Suu Minaka was born, she had a peculiar tattoo on her chest of a sphere within it was a symbol of all the powers Houkou held. Once confirmed of what it was the village in which she was born, Konoha, wanted to kill her they asked so of the Hokage fearing what future could be in store for them if they let a girl holding Houkou alive. The Hokage denied strongly telling them to back down and leave her be. He was a kind man (Sarutobi). He had asked Kurenai to care for her since her mother died after birth and her father was killed on a mission.

Growing up Suu was always left alone by the village much like Naruto though no one not even Iruka would talk to her. She was always kind and happy to everyone though never trying to show how hurt and alone she is. When she met Naruto for the first time though they instantly clicked and became friends he always protected her and she always cheered him up. When they were playing though she would hear whispers from the village people "look at that two disgraceful children playing together how vulgar" or "Of course they would become instant friends people like them won't be able to make any real friends outside those demons." Suu never thought any of it and soon Naruto and her had entered the ninja academy.

**Now begins a new story with the knuckle headed ninja and the right minded one**

It was a Monday or was it a Tuesday? Naruto wondered as he walked over to Suu's house. He received the looks as always but because of the old man they backed off a little. He never knew why the glares were either directed at him or Suu but he didn't mind it. He walked up to the door of Suu's house and knocked on the door lightly. The door opened and Naruto saw Kurenai "Good morning Naruto I'll go get Suu-chan" she said as she left the door opened slightly.

Suu came out with a piece of toast in her mouth as she finished eating it "Hey Naruto-kun can't believe it's our first day in Konoha Academy already huh?" Suu asked as they walked on. Naruto nodded completely agreeing with her, he didn't look it but he was completely nervous. Suu noticed of course and quickly grabbed his pack "Bet you cant catch up with me Naruto-kun!" Suu shouted as she ran towards the school "Hey Suu-chan!!!" Naruto yelled chasing after the girl. Suu reached the doors of Konoha first and stuck out her tongue "sorry Naruto here, looks like you got to work on speed" she said jokingly throwing him the pack as they walked in. They got into class and they instantly heard everyone talking all around them.

Suu and Naruto took a seat "Dang when will the damn teacher get here that Iruka-baka" Naruto mumbled "Who are you calling a baka Naruto?" Iruka asked as he came in. "Alright class today everyone here is new but we have an especially new student who I don't seem to know will you come up here and introduce yourself" Iruka said. Suu nodded as she stood up and walked down.

Suu was a beautiful girl she had long light brown hair and dark purple eyes. She wore a tight dark blue kimono shirt with baggy sleeves, under she wore light blue short shorts and the usual ninja sandals. Her holster was on her right leg. She saluted "Hello one and all" she said jokingly "my name is Suu Minaka and of course as you noticed by now I'am a female ninja if you didn't you should get your eyes checked" she said.

Soon class began they were talking about chakra control today but soon Iruka had to go attend a meeting that included all Jounin ninjas. "Free time everybody get to know each other" Iruka said leaving. Right after he left squeals and cheers roared through the class as the girls all clumped and crowded around a desk, but of course none other then the village heart throb Sasuke Uchiha "Damn fangirls" Sasuke mumbled. Sakura and Ino a blonde chick and a pink haird one pushed to the front glomping Sasuke "Sasuke-kun!~~" they said at the same time. Naruto stared at Sakura dreamily as he sighed "Sakura-chan" he mumbled quietly. I rolled my eyes wondering what was so great about the Uchiha.

Sasuke saw a few girls who didn't crowd around him; Tenten, Hinata, and that one girl Suu Minaka. _Tenten is easy she likes Neji, Hinata likes that idiot dobe, and Suu Minaka-san hm I don't know about her…_Sasuke thought interested. He scowled at the girls wanting them to go away.

Suu stood up "Hey Naruto introduce me to some people" she said as he nodded. Walking over to some people "This is Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and well this guy don't talk much" Naruto said meaning Shino "I'm Shino Aburame you idiot" he said as the three guys laughed. "Nice to meet you all" Suu said "so you're a new girl cool I'm from the Inuzuka clan and this is Akamaru he is my partner" Kiba said as a dog popped out of his jacket. Suu petted Akamaru gently getting an approving bark from him "Looks like he likes you" Kiba said smiling showing off some of his fangs. Shikamaru sighed boredly as he began drifting off to sleep. Chouji munchin on a bag of chips laughed "So why aren't you over at Sasuke's table?" he asked. Suu looked confused "I don't even know of a Sasuke and why would I be? He has nothing but looks it don't matter" Suu said as an imaginary pan dropped on Sasuke's head. "Oh nice finally a girl beside Tenten and Hinata who doesn't go googly eyed over Sasuke" Kiba said high fiving me. Just then somebody opened the door and walked in it was some guy with messy white hair and brown eyes. Half of the girls that were with Sasuke made there way over to him. "Now girls Tobirama Senju is here now back off" he said he didn't like the girls crowding him. He looked over to Sasuke and there eyes caught they both glared at each other sparks practically flying.

"Tch those two are the talk of the whole town Sasuke Uchiha and Tobirama Senju the two rival prodigies" Chouji said pouting. "Don't be a child Chouji I think it's troublesome ever since they came since I haven't been able to get a wink in class" Shikamaru said tiredly.

Hinata sighed no one noticed her yet she said hanging her head down foxfires appearing around her. Suu walked over "Sorry your Hinata right you must feel ignored" she said "It's n. a.a.a " Hinata said smiling. "So I hope when we graduate our teams our cool" Kiba said. Suu nodded smiling as she looked over to Naruto he was getting pounded by Sakura for hitting on her, she then saw Tobirama Senju and Sasuke Uchiha making there way over to our group. They somehow seperated me from the group both boys standing on either side of me "Hey your new right?" Sasuke asked "what's your name?" Tobirama asked "I won't tell my name to wannabe playboys" Suu said as Kiba and Chouji high fived "Pwn!" they both said. "I'm Tobirama Senju" he said "I'm Sasuke Uchiha" the other said.

"All I can say is…are you related to a duck Uchiha-san and Tobirama-san how old are you?" Suu asked as Kiba and Chouji also Tenten who just joined in with the group started laughing.

"No were not!" they both said as Suu shook her head "mhmm suuure" Suu joked as the two queens made there way over. "Hey stop talking about Senju-kun and Sasuke-kun like that" both of them said "You hags can't tell me what to do" Suu said Kiba and Tenten were about to high five when Sakura and Ino turned around "Shut up!" they said and then turned around.

"Man what got in there panties?" Tenten asked crossing her arms. Kiba and Chouji shook there heads. Meanwhile Shino was shaking his head the class getting to noisy for him.

Suu rolled her eyes as she began walking away "oh no you don't!" Ino said pulling me back by my hair. Suddenly a gir with long blonde hair and gold eyes pulled on Ino's hair "Back off pig-nee san" she said. Suu and everyone started cracking up. The two went away pulling the two princes with them. Suu walked over to her and put out her hand "Nice to meet you I'm Suu thanks for helping me" she said as the girl shook her hand "no problem I'm Riku I don't like mean people especially fangirls" she said popping a piece of citrus gum into her mouth. "Really? Cool well after school you want to go train with me and Naruto?" Suu asked as Riku tilted her head slightly "Whose Naruto?" she asked as Suu pulled him over and introduced the two. Tenten and Kiba both heard and walked over "Training cool mind if we join in your little montage?" he asked "sure no problem right Naruto?" Suu asked "Yeah of course the more opponents I beat stronger I get!!" he said hyper "You know I'll be hokage one day" Naruto added flashing a smiled as there was a sound of a thud. We turned around and saw Hinata fainted on the floor. _That girl is really weird_ Naruto thought _OMG is Hinata ok????_ Suu and Riku thought though Riku didn't exactly know her name. Kiba and Tenten both put there hands on Riku and Suu's shoulder "It happens A LOT so don't worry" Tenten said as Kiba nodded.

**================After=School!!!!========================**

Tobiram Senju and Sasuke practically glared at each other on the way out of school. Sasuke scoffed "You never rival an Uchiha Senju" Sasuke said as Tobirama glared "Shut up Uchiha you know Senju's are better your clan is such a disgrace" he said "take that back you distinct clan" Sasuke said "takes one to know one" Tobirama said childishly as Suu pushed them apart "make way losers people with lives here" she said as she, Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, and Riku ran to the training fields. Both Senju and Uchiha scoffed making there way home. The five people made it after five minutes of random running. But after making it to the field Naruto tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face Suu helping him up "Naruto-kun let's hope your not this clumsy on missions" she said as Naruto stuck his tongue out "whatever hey so what should we do first?" he asked. They got to thinking they started talking but some wanted to do different things then the other.

"How about we just do target practice??" Tenten asked as Suu and Riku shrugged nodding there heads. The boys thought about it then nodded as everybody got out there kunai and shurikens. "I go first!!!!!!!" Tenten said overly excited. She executed perfect throws and it all hit the mark "wow Tenten that was good!" Riku said clapping "thanks I hope to be a weapons master one day" she said. Riku went up only getting about two shurikens on the target. Suu nodded breathing in and out she called Naruto as he nodded holding out his hands as he boosted her high into the air added with the force of her jump she made it up high she dived down head first as she threw her weapons all of them hitting on all three logs perfectly as she did a back flip and landed. They all clapped "Your not as good as Tenten but the style is 10 out of 10" Kiba said holding a thumbs up. Naruto went failing as he told Kiba to wait he kept trying until finally he got three on. Kiba went up and only hit the mark twice.

After that they went jogging for what about ten laps around the field. They collapsed tired and exhausted "yeah maybe we should work on endurance and stamina tomorrow after school" Suu said panting. "I *pant* agree" Tenten said Kiba went to sleep as he took off his jacket Akamaru crawled out over to Suu as she pet him. Riku was exhausted as she chugged down a bottle of water, Naruto was panting just as much as Suu.

Tenten and Kiba soon had to go home so they got there stuff and Kiba his partner and headed home waving to Naruto, Riku, and Suu. "Well I gotta get going to see ya tomorrow" Riku said as she skipped home. Naruto sighed as Suu looked over "come on Naruto get up we need to go home to" Suu said helping him up "lose weight Naruto I think all that ramen is getting to you" she said. They both walked home saying there good byes as Suu entered the house.

Kurenai heard someone open the door and took a look, she smiled brightly as she put her apron away "Welcome home Suu-chan how was the first day of the academy?" Kurenai asked. As she gestured Suu into the room. They sat down on the floor the table covered with food. "Um well it was actually fun except for two girls named Ino and Sakura who pulled my hair because they needed to talk to me" Suu said as she started eating. "Pulled your beautiful hair???!!!! Oh my a girls second most important thing is her hair if it is messed up I will fix it" Kurenai said as Suu chuckled and nodded. The rest of the dinner was pretty quiet they talked a bit about how training went today, or if Iruka was being nice.

After Suu cleaned up the dishes and went to her room. She changed into a tank top and sweats. She sat in her bed twirling a kunai on her finger _I wonder if Hinata ever woke up…..oh crap! We forgot to wake up Hinata!!!!_ Suu panicked but then bumped her head _there is no way Hinata would just sleep there all night clearly another Hyuuga should've went to pick her up_ Suu thought calming down.

She sighed in content as she fell asleep. She had sweet dreams and nothing bad went wrong. Same with everyone else of course. Next morning Suu woke up early and began dressing to go to Konoha Gakuen. She went downstairs and began cooking breakfast for Kurenai and her. She ate it and left a note to a still sleeping Kurenai that she went to school.

She walked out of her house and met up with Riku, Kiba, and Tenten. Meanwhile Naruto was still sleeping and also snoring quite loudly.

_Did I forget about someone?_ Suu thought since she felt something was out of place she shrugged and kept walking with Kiba and Tenten. When they got to school she swore she could hear the fangirls scream and sqeual a mile away. The three of them looked back and saw Tobirama Senju and Sasuke Uchiha walking to school. Of course they didn't walk together since they were at least 5 feet apart from each other. Suu rolled her eyes and Riku well she didn't care as she popped her gum.

**Cliffhanger I hope you guys liked my story so far I know it's boring for the first chapter but it will start to get better. **


	2. Teams!

**Here is the second chapter**

The group walked into class ignoring the Senju and Uchiha behind them causing the commotion. Iruka was already there he was waiting for everybody to take a seat. Soon class started "Alright everybody today everyone is-"he started when all of a sudden Naruto burst through the door I'm NOT LATE!!!!" he yelled. Iruka practically broke his board "just sit down Naruto please" he said. "As I was saying today since you all graduated I will give you your teams" he said.

"Alright Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki" he started meanwhile Sakura was hanging her head down while Naruto was silently cheering. "And Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka finished as Ino looked like she was going to pull her hair out. "Your sensei is Kakashi"

"Team 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame with Kurenai sensei" he said "Team 9 Tobirama Senju, Kira Hikusu, and Ran Mochi with Tj" he said "Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara with Asuma" he said. Ino practically fainted _Great I'm with a fatass and a lazy as hell ninja_ she groaned. "Team 11 Ein, Riku, and Suu Minaka with Yuuki-sensei" he said finally he got to the last team "Team Gai Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten" Iruka said as he finished with all of the teams succesfully.

He sighed as he looked at everyone he would really miss Naruto and Suu both of them were great though Naruto could be a handful. Soon he left as the teams waited for their sensei. Everyone got picked up but Team 11 and team 7.

Naruto was getting really impatient he couldn't stand waiting for the sensei anymore so he got the chalk board eraser and put it on top the door. "Naruto-kun you don't think that our senseis would be stupid enough to fall for that would you? Now take it off" Suu said as Sakura rolled her eyes "Naruto obviously a Jounin would not fall for it your tricks are to stupid" she said. As soon as she said that the door opened and in came Kakashi the eraser was falling slowly and all the genin *cough ahem Sakura and Naruto* were waiting to see what would happen. But they looked over and Suu had caught the eraser just before it landed. "Whew Naruto-baka!" she said throwing the eraser into Naruto's face "ow what???" he asked as Kakashi sighed. "My first impression of you guys are dwindling now let's go" he said as team 7 headed to the training fields.

Soon after Yuuki came and picked up his team sighing he ended up with two boys and a girl hoped they were at least strong. They got to field 11 which was really close to the gates of Konoha "Alright kids now this is called a bell you need to snatch one from me by the time training is over which is in 2 hours if you can't you will be sent back to the academy alright?" he asked as Riku and Ein gasped Suu shrugged.

Yuuki nodded satisfied by the reactions as he felt his hands bare. When he looked into his hands the bells were gone "You said we needed to get the bells right?" Suu said dangling them in front of her face. _When did she?....._Yuuki thought. "I didn't use speed or anything it's called a shadow clone simple jutsu for a genin" Suu said as there was a clone standing behind Yuuki. "Well I didn't say start yet so that doesn't count give it here" he said as Suu tossed/chucked it back.

"Alright brats ready? Start!" Yuuki yelled as the three genin disappeared. Soon, though Riku and Suu jumped out of the tree "Riku go!" Suu yelled as she nodded and Riku did a couple of hand signs " Suiton: Suishouha!" Riku yelled as a torrent of water appeared out of nowhere and headed towards Yuuki Suu did very quick hand signs "Raiton: Hiraishin!" she yelled as electric needles formed in her hand and she aimed it into the water as the water and electricity mixed making it more dangerous. "Shit!" Yuuki said as he dodged but it came back since Riku was controlling the waves. "Ein it's your turn go as I told you!" Suu said as Ein jumped out. He did multiple shadow clones and they held down Yuuki as the water hit dead on. But when the smoke cleared caused by the clones disappeared Yuuki wasn't there.

"You guys think I'll get out that easily? No way man" Yuuki said laughing he did a series of handsigns as he popped in front of Riku and Ein. "Futon: Daitoppa!" he said as a swirl of wind started forming Suu quickly shunshin to them "Futon: Dai Kamaitachi!" she said as the two wind elements clashed each other. Luckily because of that Ein and Riku got no damage.

The three jumped back as Riku threw two kunai successfully pinning Yuuki down since it clamped down on his shoes. "Katon: Hibashiri!" Suu said as the running fire went on the strings towards Yuuki it actually hit him but he ditched his ninja sandals and patted the fire out. Ein and Suu both did handsigns at the same time "Doton: Shishi Doujo!" Suu said as she poofed away and a hand rised out of the ground grabbing Yuuki and pulling him halfway down as she got out. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Ein said as a giant fireball headed for the restrained Yuuki before though Suu was able to grab the bells. But the fireball missed because Yuuki blocked it with a Futon technique.

"Wow you guys worked really well together combining techniques with combos and the team work was really good, you also got the bells congrats you passed since you obviously get the importance of team work" Yuuki said. Riku, Ein, and Suu clapped as they cheered.

Meanwhile with the other teams all of them passed as well luckily. Though with the exception of team 9 since Tobirama Senju was arguing with Kira Hikusu but all well that ends well.

"Meet me back here tomorrow at the training grounds for your first mission" the senseis said at the same time as they disappeared.

**==========================Lunch Time at Ichiraku===========================**

Naruto high fived Suu since he heard her team had passed as well. "Dang Naruto-kun your teacher is mean, he scared you that bad huh?" Suu asked as he nodded "I swear he was all like I'LL KILL YOU and then he was like you pass!" Naruto said all of them sweat dropped Tenten, Kiba, Riku, and Ein were there. Sakura had decided to go and find Sasugay I mean Sasuke to eat lunch with him. Naruto sat down in his usual chair.

Suu sighed as she saw Tobirama in there as well with Kira and Ran. She then looked over and saw Yuuki "Yuuki-senpai? Why are you here?" she asked as she saw him looking at Ayame the daughter of Teuchi. Suu hid a smile as she figured it out, it seemed that so did Riku and Tenten. "I'll have 5 bowls of pork, 3 of chicken, and 4 of miso" Naruto said as everyone anime fell "Dang Naruto how much can you eat?" Kiba said "You haven't seen the worst of it yet Kiba never say the magic words around him like I'm paying so it's my treat do that and you will be broke within two minutes" she said. Tobirama heard how much Naruto ordered "make that 7 bowls of pork, 4 of chicken, and 3 of miso" he said in a challenging voice. Suu palmed her forehead _why did he have to go and do that????_ Suu thought. Naruto glared over raising his order to the same. Both of them got there ramen and looked at each other a fly flew past them as they both started eating at the same time, both scarfing down on ramen as fast as they can. Ayame sweat dropped as they kept ordering more and more ramen to see who can eat the most. At the end they stopped as both boys burped "You guys are so competitive" Suu said. Ayame handed both a bill that said 87,934 yen. Both had fox fires around there head obviously not having enough money. "Well that is your fault you guys eating that much" Tenten said as Kiba nodded "I'll help pay off a third of it" Riku said "I will too since it was interesting to watch" Ein agreed. "With that it should be enough then" Naruto said as both Tobirama and Uzumaki paid off the bills.

"Hey guys my name is Kira Hikusu by the way and this is Ran Mochi" Kira said smiling "nice to meet you" Suu said. "Come on guys we gotta go train like sensei said "Tobirama said cutting in. "Aww your such a downer come on can't we hang out with them for a little bit???"Kira asked. "It would be fun seeing how hyper the Uzumaki is" Ran added. Naruto pouted "he started the battle" Naruto said "Hey now Naruto don't be like that you won didn't you?" Tenten asked as Kiba patted him on the back "yeah but he lost all of his allowance" Kiba chuckled. "Who cares?" Riku said as she popped a piece of gum in offering some to everbody, only Suu and Kira took one though. "So what should we do now?" Kiba asked "How about going over to my place?" Suu asked. Everybody nodded not having anything else to do even Tobirama.

They went to her house as they saw Kurenai at the door "Welcome home Suu-chan did you bring friends?" she asked "yeah one is your student" she said. Everybody but Naruto was shocked as they sat down in the sitting room. "Kurenai is your mom?" Kiba asked surprised as Suu nodded her head "yes well actually foster mother but she doesn't feel like one" Suu said.

"Wow that is totally cool" Tenten commented "why thank you so glad someone on team Gai complemented me so how are you dealing with him and his disciple?" Kurenai asked in a joking voice "gah!!!! Don't get me started Kurenai-sensei they tried to make us where those leotard things" Tenten said shivering. "Eww that's gross" Kiba said "hm I wouldn't say so it actually looks kind of cool" Naruto said as we all anime fell even Kurenai. Ran nodded her head in agreement "yeah it makes him look even cuter" she said

Tobirama cleared his throat "Naruto did you fall on your head when you were small? And Ran please go get your eyes checked" he said serious "yeah Naruto-san those leotards creep me out!" Riku said as Ein made an agreeing nod. "Hm did I fall on my head?" Naruto asked himself "yes actually about two or three times" he replied as everyone sweat dropped "hey my eyes are fine I like what I like" Ran said. Kira clapped her hands "Look Kurenai-sensei made cookies!!!!!" Kira said as she brought out the cookies and Kira stole like three. "Yum!" Riku said munching on one "this is really good Miss. Kurenai" Ein said politely. "You're welcome and thank you" she said, Suu and the others took one as they made a sound of delight chewing on the warm, soft, yet chewy cookies.

"Well we best be going now see you next time maybe" Tobirama said as Kira nodded and Ran followed them out the door. "We have to go now too were afraid since I have to get up early tomorrow" Tenten said as she ran out the door. "Hey Kurenai-sensei were doing a D-rank mission tomorrow right?" he asked "Yes Kiba we are remember to get up at least 9:00 and meet the others at the training grounds" Kurenai said "thanks sensei I have to go now bye!" Kiba said as he walked out the door. Akamaru was barking Kiba had forgotten all about Akamaru for the whole day practically. "woof!" Akamaru barked loudly. Suu picked him up as she ran out the door almost bumping into Kiba "forgot your partner" Suu said as Kiba smiled sheepishly with a blush and nodded a thank you. Suu shook her head as she walked back up "Naruto is staying the night is that alright?" Kurenai asked as she nodded. Naruto already fell asleep first though. Suu shrugged as she went upstairs changed and went to sleep as well.


	3. A sweet moment

**Yay! Hello everyone Tiger is back with chapter 3 and 4 yay! Hope you have been enjoying it so far.**

**I'll try and see if I can make this chapter a little longer for everyone ok? Hint: There will be a small love scene between Ein and Suu while Riku is asleep**

Suu and Naruto woke up as usual. They went to their separate teams.

Suu walked to training ground 9 and saw Riku and Ein already there. She smiled at them wondering how Riku got up so early. She sat down hoping Yuuki wouldn't get here late. Riku literally fell asleep. Suu giggled as she put her Kimono coat over her so she wouldn't get cold. But now she was cold since she was only wearing a black shirt with a fishnet over it. She sighed Yuuki-sensei was late today.

Ein looked over to Suu "You bored there?" he asked calmly as Suu nodded "Just a bit seems sensei is getting here late today" she said. Ein nodded as he laid down his hands behind his head. Suu lay down as well. "I never knew you that well what is your name?" Suu asked "Me? Wow um its Ein nice to meet you, what about you?" he asked. Suu was a bit confused she thought everyone would know about the reject child of Konoha. "It's Suu nice to meet you Ein-kun" she said. He gave a cute smile as he pointed to the sky "The sky is clear today I think it's because we got to know each other, meeting new people is always great ne?" he asked as Suu had a faint blush spread across her cheeks "Yeah of course new experiences everytime" she said. Suu was clenching her hands a bit since she never had someone say something like that to her before, Ein saw and smiled a bit again as he grabbed her hands gently and pointed them towards the sky "How about we both say that together on this team with the sleeping girl and late sensei we make our dreams realistic and work towards our goals together?" he said Suu giggled as she nodded. He brought their hands down yet still holding onto it as he fell asleep. Suu let out a slight laugh as she soon did as well.

In her dreams she was walking down a long, dark, and cold hall way that was deserted. She could feel a chill and something that seemed to want to make her faint. She came to in front of a giant cage; she could see nothing but blinding darkness. But all of a sudden a pair of dark purple eyes snapped open with a glow. "**Ah you must be my container" he said**. Suu didn't know what was going on "What are you talking about?" she asked **"Those pathetic humans haven't told you? Really now I'm Houkou the ten tails and you're my container called the Jinchuriki I was sealed in you for more than ten years now you would've think that the tattoo on your chest is a birthmark" the demon growled** Suu's eyes widened. Houkou she had heard of it from rumors but to think that he was sealed inside of her?! She was frozen stiff not sure what to do or say next. **"What's wrong human? It's not polite for me to tell you my name and then have you go all silent on me" he said** Suu gasped a little "s. my name is Suu, so this mark on my chest….it's a sign that tells me and other jinchuriki that you're my demon?" Suu asked "**hm well sort of it actually just shows the symbol of what represents me I have ten tails you see and each of them contain a unique power that's why on your chest there are ten segments each with a different colored fire" Houkou explained as he stepped closer out into the light. His body was a pure snow white save for some swirls of black circling around his legs. His ten tails were waving wildly. All ten, had a different color from the rest. His tails had a sort of lightning shape on it and the colors went like so; Red for rage, Dark purple for poison, yellow for lightning, a white tail for light, black for darkness, a glowing sapphire blue for ice, regular blue for water, red-orange for fire, brown for earth, and a dark blue with two dots of sky blue on both side for wind.**

Suu stared in awe "Wow….." she said as she saw Houkou smirk. She started to think about everything and then the thought had hit her. She knew it instantly everything.

"You it's your fault why everything in my life had been a living hell!" Suu shouted **'Language" Houkou said. **"It's your fault that my mother died, your fault that my father died on that mission holding the scroll on how to seal someone like you. From that day on everybody ignored me, hated me and never gave me a reason for it. I hated it but I beared the burden of it all alone. No one was there for me because I had no family to comfort me when I was feeling down. Up until Naruto came I had nothing no friends, no family, and no one even looked twice my way" Suu said looking down.

"**Heh it's just as you say. Naruto huh? Aah that kid isn't your friend the only reason you became friends so easily is because you're both Jinchuriki, if not do you really think he would even talk to you?"** Suu clenched her hands tightly "Naruto is a Jinchuriki?" she asked as Houkou nodded. **"Of course he has the nine tailed fox Kyuubi" he said**. Suu fell to her knees unable to take it in. **"Think about it when you first saw him he was surrounded by friends correct? Do you think it's fair at all? That someone like him that is exactly like us is able to make friends so easily without trying, while you had to work for it and spent the first 7-"** Houkou started but was interrupted by Suu "it's 9" she said **"Right 9 years all alone and unwanted? After he made friends with you was he just making fun of you behind his back? Think about that"** Suu shook her head "No, no, no Naruto is not like that he is to nice for his own good that knuckle headed ninja…is he?" Suu said her mind becoming clouded. She didn't know what to think, what the demon had said was all true should she really trust Naruto? Should she trust anybody? They didn't want to be friends with her before why are they trying to be now?.........

Soon the dream began to ripple as the form of Houkou faded away.

Yuuki finally got to the field. He saw Ein and Suu also Riku but he was paying more attention to Ein and Suu. They were sleeping while holding hands and Ein's arm was draped around Suu's waist. Yuuki hid in the trees wanting to see what will happen. Ein had woken up as he looked in front of him; he blushed heavily as he saw what happened during their short nap. He got up almost quickly he lost balance. Yuuki snickered "Aww how cute, he is so innocent" Yuuki whispered. Ein dusted himself off as Suu woke up she rubbed her eyes as she looked around before waking up Riku.

Yuuki found the time to come in. "Hey minna ogenki desuka?" Yuuki asked "We waited for two hours and you're asking HOW WERE DOING?????" Riku asked half yelled at him. "Sorry sorry you see I had to help an old lady cross-"he started as Riku made an X with her arms "Liar" she said. Yuuki sweat dropped "alright alright first is an introduction" he said as he teleported the group to Hokage monument.

When they got there he saw that Kakashi's team was there "Ah Yuuki hello" Kakashi said "Hey so you started intro already huh?" Yuuki said "Yeah a bunch of three these are" he said. Yuuki looked at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura "yeah sure is you got a blonde, a duck, and bubblegum" Yuuki said. Sakura was getting held back by Naruto "WHAT WAS THAT????" Sakura asked madly.

"Hey Suu-chan sorry about this" Naruto said as Suu looked over to Naruto and nodded as she looked away. Kakashi saw that and was thinking about something. "Well we will go some other place then" Yuuki said "no it's alright stay" Kakashi said.

**Meanwhile with the other teams**

"Like I said I'll go first so sit down!!" Kira said as Tobirama rejected crossing his arms "No way I'll go first besides I called it" he said. Kira pouted as TJ calmed them down "It's alright how about she goes first it is a ladies courtesy" TJ said. Tobirama sighed nodding as he sat down. Ran sighed at the rambunctiousness at her team members. "Alright I'm Kira Hikusu I like cats, chocolate, gymnastics, and playing pranks; I hate water, swimming, being embarrassed and people who make me feel embarrassed" Kira said. Tobirama stood up clearing his throat "I'm Tobirama Senju I like training, rice, and reading; I hate the Uchihas." Tobirama said. Ran stood up her arms crossed "Hey I'm Ran Mochi I like fighting, curries; and I dislike laziness" she said as she plopped back down to the ground. "Alright my name is TJ I'm your sensei from now on" he said.

**With another random that is nameless**

"My name is Tendou Souji and I will be your sensei, I will not tell you what I like or dislike, and my goals and dreams are not for you to hear" he said as his students sweat dropped. They all stood up one by one to introduce themselves clearly. After that Tendou took them out for a rough training to get them all fit as ninjas. Soon though they got a few missions to pick up garbage, and to pick weeds for an old lady.

**Back with Team 9(By the way I'm sorry if the other teams aren't included it's just I'm mostly focusing on Team 9 because Suu is the main character)**

"Alright I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I like ramen, fighting, and training; I hate losing, and perverts; My one dream and goal is to BECOME HOKAGE BELIEVE IT" Naruto said shouting to the heavens. "Sakura Haruno, I like flowers, my crush, and training; I hate my rival Ino and among other things; I don't have any specific goal or dream right now" she said. "Sasuke Uchiha I have got nothing to say except my dream and goal is to….get rid of a certain somebody" Sasuke said. "My name is Kakashi and I have got nothing to say either" he said.

Yuuki sweat dropped at the team "Alright my name is Yuuki I like sweets and friends; I hate stereotypes, the sannin besides Tsunade-obaa chan" he said. "I'm Riku Cutiskae I like my nii-san and my one-san, sweets, citrus gum; I don't many things except people who are mean to me and my friends" she said. "My name is Ein I like girls, joking around; I hate people when there too serious" he said as Riku, and Naruto laughed. "My name is Minaka Suu I like Kurenai-sensei, training, fighting, and also my tattoo; I hate jerks, playboys, and people who don't take missions seriously" Suu said. And for some reason Ein had fox fires around him since he was the type to not take a mission too seriously. "Alright everybody has introduced themselves that's great, now Team 9 we need to catch Tomo the cat……good luck on that bye!" Yuuki said leaving. "Aah traitor!" Ein said.

"Team 7 time for our mission is to pick weeds let's go" Kakashi said as they disappeared. Team 9 sighed they heard about Tomo the cat and never thought they would have to get near it.

Oh well they went off into search mode all around town wondering when they will find the animal. After a good two hours they gave up when they heard a meow coming from a bush. Ein jumped the cat but it got away Riku went after it as well. Ein and Riku switched off like that until they got tired.

Suu sighed as she walked slowly over to the cat. She made reassuring noises as she picked it up. She petted the cat softly calming it down as it made soft purring sounds. 'Mission accomplished" she said as they got to the Hokage office. "Saru-I mean Hokage-sama we have finished the mission" she said as he nodded. "Very good and in a new record come back tomorrow where we will have more missions waiting there for you ok?" Sarutobi said. The team nodded as they vanished out of the office.

Riku had to go home so it was just Ein and Suu. He was nervous because he still couldn't forget about what happened. _Wait a minute did Yuuki-sensei see us???!! Why didn't he wake me up? That boo boo head_ Ein thought. Suu looked at him weirdly "Something wrong Ein?" she asked "um no not at all why would something be wrong?" he asked "No reason" Suu said looking at him carefully. "Aah I got it you like Riku and your sad that she had to go home" Suu said. "Eh?! No that's not the reason I'm just a bit nervous that were genin now after D-ranked missions are C than after that I can't think what will happen" he said. "Aah I get how your feeling, same here because after C-ranked missions it's gonna get harder on out" she said.

Riku went to see Ruto, a guy she has been going out with for some time now. She was on a date with him. It was sooo fun they went to get something to eat and after Ruto helped her train her ninja skills. And then they went to get some taiyaki.

Ein blushed as he took Suu's hand. She looked at him confused. He pulled her along through the alley, turned right, took a left, jumped through trees, crossed a small river and made it somewhere. Suu sighed as she looked around it was a beautiful meadow. There were red, blue, pink, and purple flowers everywhere and so many types of them too. Ein smiled as he sat down gesturing for her to sit next to him. "So Ein why did you take me here?" she asked "Because this is where we can enter candy land and be together forever!!!!!" Ein said joking. Suu laughed "Oh really where is the magic portal oh wizard-sama?" Suu asked bowing. Ein laughed "Right here milady" he said holding up a ring of stringed flowers. They both jumped through and fell down to the ground, laying down they started laughing. "Wow candy land?" Suu asked as Ein elbowed her a little "magic portal? Wizard?" he asked. "So hey I just took you here to ask you, is there something wrong?" Ein asked as Suu stopped giggling and tensed up a bit "what do you mean?" she asked. "Well when we were sleeping your hands kind of clenched up a bit, were you having a bad dream? Want to tell me about it?" Ein asked "NO! I mean no it's fine it's just I imagined clowns were chasing after me and I couldn't find anybody" Suu said lying through her teeth "wow really? Never thought you would be scared of clowns" he said. "Well what are you scared of?" Suu asked "Scared of huh? Well that would be the two strongest Jinchuriki's ever" he said as Suu clenched the other side of her hand tightly until her fingers cut into her skin. "I mean haven't you ever heard of those rumors? The ten tails and the nine tails are both sealed into a human the two strongest demons ever, I wouldn't want to even be near someone like that" Ein said. Suu stood up "Really? I see well it's almost curfew I got to go home" Suu said smiling hiding her bleeding hand. "Alright see you tomorrow" Ein said as he waved to her.

She nodded as she quickly shunshined home and without eating dinner she went to her room and laid down on her bed and went to sleep.

She went into the same place as before and saw the same pair of eyes. **"Is something bothering you child? You came to me so there must be" Houkou said calmly **Suu didn't say anything as she just sat down. Houkou let out a laugh **"I know what your problem is; I told you that trusting someone other than yourself is unnecessary all they do is fill you with hurt." **Suu looked up at the dog demon as she held up both of her hands like a child and he sighed lowering down one of his tails as he lifted her up onto his head.** "I mean just look at that Ein kid; without knowing how we Jinchuriki containers are he insulted you and Naruto, the only one you can trust is yourself and I" he said**. Suu sighed as she just laid there on top of his head "Maybe your right Houkou-kun but shouldn't I give them another chance?" she asked as Houkou shook his head gently **"No you gave them so many chances already do you think it would be different this time?"** he asked as Suu shook her head. "Will you help train me then?" Suu asked as Houkou smirked **"Give me some time to think about it"** he said. Suu promptly fell asleep on Houkou's head. He shook his head gently "Heh I swear this kid will be……oh looks like I got to go now" he said as his form began rippling and he disappeared as Suu woke up.

Suu stretched herself out she believed her demon I mean if he lied to her she can just not be a ninja. And plus if she gets hurt and dies he does too. Kurenai knocked on the door softly as she came in "Suu-chan are you ok? You seemed really down last night and you didn't even eat any dinner" she said. Suu looked at her mom as she nodded "Sorry it's just that I had had a long day yesterday so I was tired nothing to worry about" Suu said. Kurenai messed up her hair a bit as she combed it out afterwards Suu got dressed up and walked down to eat with Kurenai-sensei. "So Kurenai-chan how is your team?" she asked "Oh it's great there all very kind, but I'm concerned about one of them; she has low self esteem and she is very shy she also doesn't have enough confidence in her abilities, but she is also the most kindest person on the team. Let's the others Kiba is well you already know how he is, Shino is very quiet and mysterious, he usually only talks to Hinata of the group so I'm guessing he doesn't like loud people?" Kurenai said "most likely" Suu responded. "Don't you need to go to the training fields to meet Yuuki-senpai?" she asked as Suu shook her head "not yet he usually gets there about ten minutes after we do" she said. After Suu and Kurenai cleaned the dishes together as Suu headed out to the training grounds. She saw that Riku was there as Riku waved back excitedly, and then her eyes landed on Ein. She didn't know what to do exactly, should she go up to him? Say something? Anything? Riku pulled me over "What's wrong with you and Ein-kun?" she whispered in my ear "Nothing it's just I'm kind of tired so my mind is slow on registering right now" Suu said. Riku nodded understanding perfectly. Soon Yuuki got to us in a swirl of wind and sat down. And somehow he fell straight asleep. We all anime fell.

Tendou sighed he did not want to do this at all. He groaned his team was really worthless, one is a girl she is the only one who pays attention to very small details and is very smart, but the other two both twins keep fooling around way too much. "Alright you guys sit down and calm down please your making my job hard for me" Tendou said. "Sorry senpai" the girl said "it's fine now our mission for today is to collect garbage from the waterfall village's waterfall" he said. The two boys groaned plopping down onto the ground. An anime vein appeared on Tendou's head. He dragged both the twins and the girl followed along to the village. As they began picking up garbage the boys started splashing each other with it "Stop it you two! We're all here to work do you want to become proper ninjas or not?" Tendou asked sternly. The boys looked at each other and shook their heads "what? Then why are you even here?" he asked "Because we had nothing better to do" both said at the same time. A sharp slap was heard as Tendou winced, the girl now confirmed as Remi had slapped the twins Shuu and Ryuu. "To be a ninja you have to be serious about it you two, if you aren't then go back home and don't come back to this team, whether it is interesting or not you have to be serious and I mean it, if you mess around like this on a mission you two will get killed or you will get your team mates in danger" Remi said sharply. The two boys still held the place where Remi slapped them "So what's your answer?" Tendou asked "We'll stay and sorry we will take it more seriously" Shuu said as Ryuu just nodded. Remi nodded with a smile as she continued picking up trash with the boys. As soon as they were done they all reported back to the Hokage.

"I think Remi was a good addition to the team Hokage-sama" Tendou said after the three had left to walk dogs. "Yes why is that?" he asked "Because those twins are very hyper all the time and they fool around way to much but Remi was able to get them to be serious about being a ninja" Tendou said. "Ah I see Remi must have a very good head on her shoulders then" Sarutobi said.

"Aaah I can't take this anymore TJ-sempai why do we keep doing these boring things like picking up trash, picking weeds, or walking dogs?" Kira asked as a pug rubbed up against her leg. "Because you guys are still fresh genin and until I think you're ready we are going to keep doing D-rank missions" he said. "Quiet down Kira you know why" Tobirama said "what you say?" Kira asked "You heard me" he said. Ran stepped in between them "Let's all not get physical…..though that would be way more fun than this we have a mission to do" Ran said she saw Lee pass by with Gai since they were doing laps around Konoha. She sighed in content as she backed up from Kira and Tobirama. They continued their verbal war. "When will this end?" TJ asked himself with a sigh.

Riku splashed some water onto Yuuki. He woke up with a startle as he bumped heads with Riku "Ow that hurt" both of them said. "Sorry was doing reports all night so I was tired, anyways our mission…..has been canceled because we were late" Yuuki said with a sweat drop. Riku shook her head as Ein groaned, and Suu sighed. "Sorry minna come back tomorrow ok?" Yuuki asked as they nodded and went to go get some dango.


End file.
